deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Gaara VS Toph
Gaara VS Toph is the upcoming forty-second episode of Death Battle. It will feature Gaara from Naruto and Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Gaara will be voiced by Chris Guerrero and Toph will be voiced by Rina Chan. Description Interlude Gaara Wiz: Gaara of the Desert is a short, skinny, pale, stick of a kid, but he's also one of the deadliest shinobi in the world. Boomstick: He looks like a member of Green Day. Wiz: Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, leader of the village hidden in the sand. Born prematurely at the cost of his mother's life, Gaara was destined for a childhood of depression and loneliness from the get go. Boomstick: Not even a minute old and already has a kill under his belt. So technically he had a little help. Because... You see... As he was being born, his father was like, "Hey! You know what would be awesome? Using ninja magic to seal a horrible monster in my son's belly to turn him into an ultimate weapon." Gaara: *screams in pain and agony* Wiz: The process was successful and Gaara became a jinchūriki: human beings who have powerful tailed beasts trapped within them. Gaara's beast was Shukaku, a giant tanuki with power over sand. Boomstick: Aww, I want a tanuki as a pet. They're so fluffy and adorable, you just wanna hu-- (Shukaku appears) HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT?! Wiz: Shukaku loathes humanity and at first, Gaara had difficulties controlling the monster's rage, accidentally hurting others. As such, he was shunned by his own people, forced to live a secluded life. Boomstick: Well, yeah, I mean he's got a goddamn tummy monster. It's not like Pepto-Bismol's solving that. Wiz: Convinced that his only was to fight and care for only himself, Gaara became a ruthless killing machine. Boomstick: But it's not all bad. Having a digestive desert demon gives him control over all things sand. He can wield it as a weapon using his mind to trap and crush his foes. Wiz: He can also mentally adjust the density of his sand to a shield stronger than steel. He can control any sand in his vicinity and can use it to crush nearby rocks and dirt to make even more sand. Boomstick: So he's never without easy access to ammo. Despite this, he still carries a gigantic gourd of sand on his back. Wiz: It's huge! You'd think that'd be hard on his back. but the thing is, it's not carrying any ordinary sand. Gaara's mother used her last breath to impart her power into the sand around him. This became living sand. An extension of her will determined to protect Gaara. It will spring from the gourd to defend him from any danger, regardless of risk and without command. Boomstick: This absolute defensive technique is called... The Absolute Defense. Toph Wiz: As the only child of the wealthy Beifong family, Toph was kept a secret from the rest of the world. Hidden away, she was pampered and guarded like a fragile child. Her parents were hopeful she could someday become a noble respected member of Earth Kingdom society. Boomstick: But their hopes were pretty much dashed from the moment she popped out. See those faded whites? Yeah, Toph's completely blind. Lao Beifong: My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile! Boomstick: Still, fragile as the last word that I would want to use to describe this chick. Wiz: Frustrated by her parents' stubborn coddling, Toph ran away from home at the age of six and ended up losing her way in a cave, until she was rescued by some giant Badgermoles. Yes, they're badgers and they are moles. Boomstick: Imagine one of those things growing into your home. What kind of pest control do you even call for that? Oh wait, I know. FIRE. Wiz: Like Toph, Badgermoles are blind. So they took a liking to her. Boomstick: Well, how the hell would they know? Wiz: And as the original artists of the craft, the Badgermoles began her training in the art of earthbending. Toph: *Practices Earthbending a small rock, and succeeds.* Boomstick: These giant varmints taught Toph how to manipulate rock and stone using her mind. She can throw, grow, shrink, and alter earth than any conceivable way, making for some pretty down to earth attacks and defenses. Wiz: That's not all. The Badgermoles also taught her how to see. Boomstick: Are these ridiculous creatures also masters of LASIK surgery?! Wiz: No, Toph does not use her eyes to see. As a master earthbender, Toph can sense the location of earth anywhere. Also, the blind Badgermoles navigate their tunnels using earthbending technique known as the "Seismic Sense". And Toph quickly picked up on this talent. It's kinda like sonar. It works by detecting the exact location and movement of a person or object through their interaction with the ground. Boomstick: Which actually makes her blindness an attribute. Her lack of sight allows her to hone in on the Seismic Sense and react quicker than other benders. In fact, she's so good at this that even her closest friends sometimes forget she's blind. Sokka: *Drops Toph's championship belt to her, but it hits her head and she falls over* Toph: Ow! Sokka: Sorry. Wiz: And Toph did not stop her training with just earthbending. Her greatest achievement is the discovery of all-new bending art, one thought to be impossible: Metalbending. Master Yu and Xin Fu: *Hear a large sound come from the metal box they trapped Toph in. Stop the carriage and check to see that Toph made a giant hole in the box and escaped.* Master Yu: It's another one of her tricks! Xin Fu: There's a giant hole in the box! How is that a trick? Toph: It's not! It's the real deal. *Uses earthbending to knock Yu and Xin into the box, then uses metalbending to seal them in* I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! DEATH BATTLE! Gaara is shown standing alone is a rocky battlefield. At the other end of the battlefield, a building made of rock rises out of the ground. It opens up, and Toph walks out. Toph: Whew, talk about a rough ride. Gaara: You do not belong here. This is sacred ground. Leave. Toph: Pfft. Oh yeah, tough guy? Make me. FIGHT! Toph stomps the ground, making a boulder rise up. Toph punches it toward Gaara. She stomps the ground again, summoning two boulders that she throws hurls at Gaara. Toph punches the ground creating four more boulders and throws them at Gaara. Gaara's sand arises from his gourd and destroys the first three, before creating a shield to protect him from the rest of the boulders. The sand shield shoots Sand Bullets at Toph, who created a rock to protect her from the attack. She punches to rock which shifts to Gaara's position, just before his sand comes down and destroys it. Gaara: Interesting. She commands stone as fluently as I control sand. Toph: By the way, I can tell you're using your sand to smash up the ground as you move for more ammo. Pretty smart for a Sandbender. As Toph talks to Gaara, The camera shows Gaara's sand flowing. Toph then enters a fighting stance. Toph: Too bad I'm gonna kick your butt before you can use any of it! Toph uses her Earthbending abilities to create sharp rocks to impale Gaara. Gaara dodges and leaps into the air. Gaara: *groans* I can't underestimate her. Gaara uses the Body Flicker Technique to teleport away. Toph stomps the ground to create a large rock. She than manipulates the rock to move forward. She brings out her Metalbending Police Force whip to strike Gaara. Gaara appears after using his jutsu and stands up. Gaara: I need time. Gaara creates a ball of sand around him. The whip attaches itself to the shield. Toph: Huh? The shield creates spikes on the side the whip is connected to. Toph: Woah! Toph jumps of the rock and lets go of the whip. The rock slams into the shield and breaks. Toph: Whew. Sorry, grumpy. I'm not ready to be a shish kebab just yet! Conclusion Trivia *This is the fourth episode of Death Battle to pit 2 combatants, each of the opposite gender, against each other; the first three were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, and Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. *This is the first Death Battle featuring both a Naruto character and an Avatar character. *The Toph sprites for this Death Battle were custom-made by AkumaTH1, also a researcher on the OFBFB * While not an official member, Chris Guerrero has guest starred in TeamFourstar's DBZ abridged series, such as Cooler in the movies and Dr. Gero in the android saga. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights with voice actors